1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical conductor cables, in general, and particularly is concerned with a seismic type of electrical multiconductor cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has been the practice in seismic operations, to make up a different set of cables for each different manner of connecting geophones to a recording station. It depended upon the spacing and particular grouping of geophones in the spread of a seismic layout.
A single cable according to this invention permits the use of a multi-purpose set of cables each cable of which may be very simply changed from time to time in order to provide different groups of geophones for individual channels of data that are connected to the recording station. This is done by merely plugging into each end of a given cable of a program wired connector for the particular grouping desired.
There is a patent which describes a system that can switch geophone circuits in order to change location of groupings along a spread. However, that system involves a single switch board to which all of the geophones on a spread are individually connected. Such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,000, issued Nov. 2, 1971, to Henry T. Carruth, Jr.
It is an object of this invention to provide a special seismic cable structure which enables programmable changes in group spacing of geophone connections.